Princess Emu is the New Catwoman
by KOGAxPARIS
Summary: Amu is confused. Does she love him?... She finds out her self, her past, and her true love.
1. Chapter 1

**(First you must read "The love of Bastest and Bes." to understand parts of the story.)**

**Amu had just got off the phone with Ikuto, who was in France. She was still blushing by what he had said and she hated that 'but…' she thought. 'He did keep my mind off of Tadase.' She thought again "Am I in love with him?" She asked herself. Suddenly her charas came back "Its true there was a girl at Tadases house!" They all 4 yelled at once. Amu was surprised but for some reason she looked at her phone, flipped it open and saw an unknown phone number. She couldn't text Ikuto to call her or just text to keep her mind away from the truth. She sighed and went back to bed. **

**The next morning she got dressed and went to the Guardian Garden to ask Tadase if it was true. Apparently an x egg came they both transformed. Rikkia came in time to know what the x egg was thinking. When Amu heard what the x egg was feeling she felt the same to. She wanted Ikuto to pick on her again. Then Tadase stepped in and said what he had to say. But in the end he said it was a puppy and I love you Amu. She blushed but only a little. The thing is that she was still upset that Ikuto couldn't keep her mind away from all of this. She finally realizes that she miss Ikuto.**

**A week goes by and she looks at her phone waiting to hear from him. Her charas look at her with a face of concern. Suddenly her phone rang "Hello?" She said. "Amu darling." "Oh hi grandma…" "What do you mean oh wanting to hear from someone else?" Grandma replied. "That doesn't matter anyway. How would you like to go to Egypt with me to the Bast temple?" Amu yelled "YES! Of course I want to go." "Well good I already asked your mother and she is fine with it. Go and get your bags packed and I will pick you up in 30 mins." Grandma finally said and hanged up. Amu rushed up stairs and packed her bags and told her charas that they are going to Egypt. They are all excited. Amu hears a honk at the door and tells her Mama and Papa and Ami "Bye see you in about a week!" And went straight to the car. She gets in and hugs her grandmother. A woman who is in her 70s but looks like in her late 40s. With gray brown hair and yellow eyes like Amu. "Well you ready and got everything packed?" "Yeah grandma I am." "Ok lets go." So off they went to the airport. They got on the plane and Amu got a window sit on her right. When the plane got into the air she looked at Japan one last time and fell asleep. **


	2. Chapter 2

**When Amu awoke she was in a car heading to the house that her grandmother had rented. It was a very good old house. With Egyptian pictures and artifacts all over the walls and tables. She went into her room and made herself at home. Her grandmother came up the stairs and said "You better get some shoes on to go to the temple." "Ok grandma." She got on her shoes and sweat pants and short self shirt and head out the door. They went by camel to the temple. Ran was cheering "Yay! Road trip Road trip!" They were all happy.**

**When they got to the temple you can definitely tell whos temple it is by the big statue of Bast in the front. Amu stepped inside and closed her eyes and saw a flash****. **_She saw the walls more golden and the torches on fire and servants painted as golden statues . She looks down and saw herself in an Egyptian clothing of a golden shear over a white long skirt and gold, pink, blue, and green jewels and beads on her shirt and a necklace that looked similar to the one that Bast wears and her hair long and black. She feels something swinging at her back and looks over her shoulder and sees a tail and feels her ears move to the sounds. The side door opens she looks over… _**"Amu" Dia said. Amu looked around wondering 'what was that?'. Her grandmother went in and looked around. "Oh Amu, isn't this amazing!" "Yes it is Grandma." Amu replied to her question. Her grandma lights the torches to see the room it was the main hall. Amu went down it with her grandmother. When they got to the door. Amu pushed it open and they saw the throne of the Pharos. They stayed there reading from the walls until it was dark. Before Amu left the throne she looked at the throne and closes the door. They get on the camels. "Well that was cool looking at their art work." Miki said. They got home and Amu was hungry and tired. Her grandmother fixed them self some sushi and then went to bed. Amu got into her room and looked at her phone "1 message" the phone read. Amu hope that is was Ikuto but was not. Tadase: "Where are you?" Amu texted back "I am with my grandmother and wont be home until in about a week." She pushes send and got undressed and went to sleep.**

_The door opens and she sees a man with black blue hair and dark blue eyes stare at her. "Bomani" She said "Go and get my father." She ordered him. He softly bowed and said "As you wish Princess Emu" and went to get her father. Bomani came back with her father. "Yes Emu what is it that you want?" "One I do not want to marry the roman general Titus. Two why cant I marry who I want?" "Because darling you are royalty." Said her father Bes. "But what if a man proves himself worthy?" hmmm….. She heard from her father. "Then yes. But I will say yes or no. Got it?" "Yes father." She replied. He left the room. Bomani came in and saw Emu staring at him. They were both alone. He went up to her and put his finger to her chin to make her look at him instead. When she looked at him she immediately looked at his eyes and saw the love and lust in his eyes but these were not his eyes they were Ikutos._


	3. Chapter 3

**She woke up with a jolt. Amu heard the whistling of the teapot on the stove. She went downstairs and grabbed a piece of pancake that her grandmother made. "So Amu ready to go back?" "You bet grandma." Amu answered and went upstairs grabbed her shoes fixed her hair and went to the camel and got on and towards the temple again. Her grandmother and her went back into the throne room to look at the last wall. Amu went to look around. She got to the 2****nd**** floor and found a room.**

**(Small Lemon)**

_Flash She saw herself in her Egyptian form again naked on the bed and her lover Bomani on top. He slowly pushed inside her. She squeaks. He was full in. She whispered "Move…" "As you wish my love" he softly replied and moved he did. He went faster as the pain went away. Faster and faster they went and suddenly came._

**(End)**

**Amu fell to her knees breathing heavy. "Whats wrong desu" Suu asked. "N-nothing just… nothing." "Amu! Oh there you are lets go back to the house." "ok" she said to her grandmother. They got back and Amu was confused about what will happen next in her dreams and visions. She eats her dinner and goes to bed.**

_The door suddenly opens and the other Pharos of the neighboring kingdoms come in and saw Emu and Bomani. They are disgraced by a princess and a common servant. So they grab Bomani by his arms and Emu by one arm and drag them into the throne room and decided their fate. Bomani was stabbed in front of Emus eyes she screamed and screamed they didn't care. She ran towards him but one of the pharos pushed her and her head banged on the floor . They looked at each other and mouthed 'I love you'. Titus held a sword over Bomanis head and chopped it off "No!" Emu screamed. Then the pharaoh of the temple of Anubis went over her picked her upper half up and said "Good riddance" the door opened and her mother Bastest screamed. The pharaoh banged Emus head once again and the blood draining from the cracked skull. The last thing she saw was Bomanis face. No the dead face of Ikuto._

**Amu woke up crying. She wished that she never saw Ikuto dead. She went down stairs ready to go. Her grandmother went out the door with her. They went back into the throne Amu was upset remembering the visions in her dream. Her grandmother was finshing up the last paragraph. Her charas decided to copy the figures on the wall. Amu turned around and saw an Egyptian Mau coming through the doorway and into a secret room. Amu followed the cat. In the room was the room of Bast. The big golden statue and gold jewels every where. Amu looked around for the cat and saw it at the top of statue. "Kitty what are you doing way up there?" "Meow" Said the cat. "What are you stuck?" Purrrrr it went. "You're going to make me come up there?" Amu sighed. "Forgive me Bast for climbing on your statue." And up she went to grab the cat. When she got to the top the cat jumped down. "Hey!" Amu said looking at the cat. The table that she used to get up there broke and she fell. Her charas were closed in their eggs slowly disappearing. Amu was dead.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The cat got to Amu and breathed a green smoke onto her. Amu breathed her skull and blood were back in her head. Her charas were free from their eggs. Amus pupils were more cat like. "Amu! There you are did you hurt your head. Ok we are going back home right now." She grabbed Amu by the arm but Amu moved her arm and picked up the cat. They went to the house and on to the plane and back to Japan.**

**When Amu went home she felt different and see differently. She wanted to know what had just happened in the room. Amu looked at the cat. "Meow" the cat went. 'Luna' the cat meant. 'Whoa what a minute can I speak to cats now?' Her charas were in the other room. "So your name is Luna?" The cat bowed its head and got on the bed with her. Amu took the cat in her arms and petted her. "Meow, meow, meow." Luna went. 'I am here to help you in this life and when I have I can go home.' "How long have you been away from home?" Amu asked. "Meow" '13 years'. "Oh…. That's long." Amu said sad. "Ok well maybe you're here to help me who I truly am? Well lets try somethings tomorrow ok?" "Meow" 'OK'. Her charas came back and went to sleep. She too went to sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amu went to school the next day. Tadase came up to her and ask "Hey how was your trip?" Amu replied "It was fun." After school, Amu looked at Ran her first chara. Ran is pink, athletic, cheering, and hyper. Amu looked away and started to walk around Tokyo. Amu saw a gymnastics team. She went in and decided to sign up. The sensi of the team said "OK come back tomorrow." Amu nodded and went out the door. "Yeah! Go go Amu!" Ran went. She saw a girly clothes store and went in. Everything in there was pink, hot pink, baby pink, and light pink. She saw an outfit with black long selves, with pink shirt with short selves that goes to the knees with gold scroll work with a hot pink heart in the middle. She wanted but she decided to get it when she understands Ran more. She went home and went to sleep.**

**Amu went to school. Her and the guardians had their chat for the day. She was going home when she saw the cheerleading team practicing. Amu went towards them. They looked at her and wondered why a girl like her would come over here. "Hey I was wondering if I can join your cheerleading for a while?" "Yeah sure." Amu nodded and went to the gymnastics team. When she got there she saw the sensi ready for her. Amu put her bag on the floor and stand in front of sensi. "OK Amu I want you to try and balance yourself on the bend. Amu went over there and tried it out but fail. She tried again and again. After her third time she went across the thing and turned and back. "Good job now lets see you do a flip on the mat?" Amu got off and tried a front flip. She fell on her legs when she flipped. Amu tried to land on her feet and failed again. She tried one more time and landed on her feet. "GO GO AMU GO!" Ran cheered. "Ok now do you want to try to flip on the bend?" Amu was scared but tried it anyway. She got on. "Listen I am right here if you fall ok?" Amu nodded and took one step and did her flip. She did it. Amu grabbed the bend with her hands side ways and landed on her feet in a great front flip. Amu tried to go backwards. "No Amu" Said her charas but she did it again and did a good back flip. "Well good job Amu." Her sensi said. Amu went again but tried a cartwheel. She landed on her feet in perfect posture. "Well Amu lets see how high you can jump." The sensi got a pole that track runners use to jump. First height 30 inches. Amu jumped higher than that. Than 1 foot and 30 inches. She jumped higher. "Can you put it at the highest point?" "OK" So the sensi put it at the height of a 1 story building. Amu jumped and went down on her feet. Her charas were happy. So was she. Her sensi said "Well you should sign up for the Japan nationals." "OK" Amu said. He signed her up. "The first competition is here after school time. Be here." "Yes Sensi." She said and left. "Wow Amu where did you learn that?" "Well…" She looked at Luna. "I don't know." She went home and couldn't wait for her first cheerleading tryouts and the competition.**

**Amu woke up and went to cheerleading practice. The cheer captian told her to do 3 back flips, 2 forward cartwheels, 1 back flip, 2 front flips, 3 back cartwheels, then 2 front flips. Amu nodded her head and did what she was told. She did her back flips, cartwheel, back flip, front flip, cartwheel, and back to front flip. "That is the best performance I have seen when someone did it at first time to my eyes." Amu smiled as a thank you. They did their cheer with Amu at the top of the pyramid and flipped back down to the ground. "Well done Amu. We are done for the day." Amu nodded and went to the competition. Amu got there 1 min late. The other gymnastics did their routine. Amu went to do hers and got on the bend. She saw that it was 3 yards. She did the routine that her cheer coach told her. She did it with perfect balance. She got 3 10's from the judges. Then the jump. She jumped to the story of 3 stories. No one could do that. They gave Amu the trophy. Amu won. "Yeah! Amu!" Went her charas. Amu went to the store and bought the outfit and went home and texted her friends telling them to met up.**

**Amu got up and tried the outfit it was a perfect fit and it looked good on her. She felt like that she was like Ran. Her Humpty Lock glowed. The bottom heart of the necklace turned pink. Her and her charas saw that. "Well Amu you found this part of yourself." Ran said." Wait are you going to leave?" "No Amu you have just begun. We all probably wont leave until your 15 or 16, but Dia maybe 17." "Oh ok." So she went to met up with her friends. Her hair was put into a ponytail and had tennis shoes on. They went to the mall and hanged out. Tadase kept complementing on her new look. 'Yeah I know I look like Amulet Heart.' His love for her true self was still greater than her self now.**

**(France)**

**Ikuto was playing on his violin in the square until the key glowed and the bottom heart turned pink. 'What is going on?' He thought and went back to his hotel.**

**(Japan)**

**Amu got home tried from being with her friends and went to sleep.**

**Amu did gymnastics and cheerleading for 1 whole month and was happy. She stopped going there and tried her next step. Miki.**


	6. Chapter 6

**She was in Downtown Tokyo when she saw a music class. She went in and signed up. Amu went out the door and went to school. Tadase and her talked. Amu was blushing a little when he said "I love you." The bell ringed and she went to her next class. She looked on the wall of the hallway and saw an art sign up sheet and so she signed in. Amu went to her class normally. After school she went to the art class. They taught her to draw to color and to paint. At the end of the first week she was drawing amazingly. At the music class she was already writing music. And she was good at the piano. The next week of art the teacher asked the students draw a perfect memory. Amu thought long and hard. Her charas was playing in the other room with the paint. She drew her favorite memory. Without thinking. When the teacher said done. She looked at their drawings "Amu I do love your picture but what type of memory is that?" Amu looked at her drawing. "Well… The memory in the picture was me and a good friend that I miss rode in it and talked about ourselves. I learned about my friend as my friend did me." Amu was thinking about Ikuto. "Amu you get an A+." Her class mates clapped for her and her charas came out saw the picture and clapped as well. Amu went to her music class the next week and she had to write and sing as many songs as she can by the end of the week. She went home and ate and tried thinking of songs. Her charas went to bed. Amu thought long and hard. She started with one song.**

**Maybe I'm wrong, you decide ****Should've been strong, yeah, I lied ****Nobody gets me like you ****Couldn't keep hold of you then ****How could I know what you meant? ****There was nothing to compare to ****There's a mountain between us ****But there's one thing I'm sure of That I know how I feel about you**

**Can we bring yesterday back around? 'Cos I know how I feel about you now I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down But I know how I feel about you now**

**All that it takes, one more chance Don't let our last kiss be our last I'm outta my mind just to show you I know everything changes I don't care where it takes us 'Cos I know how I feel about you**

**Can we bring yesterday back around? 'Cos I know how I feel about you now I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down But I know how I feel about you now**

**Not a day pass me by Not a day pass me by When I don't think about you And there's no moving on 'Cos I know you're the one And I can't be without you**

**Can we bring yesterday back around? 'Cos I know how I feel about you now I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down But I know how I feel about you now Can we bring yesterday back around? 'Cos I know how I feel about you now I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down But I know how I feel about you now But I know how I feel about you Yeah, I know how I feel about you now**

**(Miranda Cosgrove)**

**Then again**

**(Do your thang honey)**

**I could feel it from the start Couldn't stand to be apart Something ?bout you caught my eye Something moved me deep inside I don't know what you did boy but you had it And I've been hooked ever since I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends Told the others, my lovers from past and present tense That every time I see you everything starts making sense**

**(Do your thang honey)**

**Ain't no other man can stand up next to you Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass Ain't no other man, it's true Ain't no other man but you**

**Never thought I'd be alright, no no no? Til you came and changed my life, yeah yeah yeah What was cloudy now is clear, yeah yeah You're the light that I needed You got what I want boy and I want it So keep on givin' it up So tell your mother, your brother, your sister and your friends And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense? Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's**

**Ain't no other man can stand up next to you Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass Ain't no other man, it's true Ain't no other man but you**

**(Break it down now)**

**Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other other Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other lover Ain't no other, I-I-I need no other Ain't no other man but you**

**You are there when I'm a mess Talk me down from every ledge Give me strength, boy you're the best You're the only one who's ever passed every test**

**Ain't no other man can stand up next to you Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass Ain't no other man, it's true Ain't no other man but you And now I'm telling you Said ain't no other man but you! Ain't no other man can stand up next to you Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass Ain't no other man, it's true Ain't no other man but you**

**(Christina A.)**

**You, You're always there for me When I need you most Day and night you're by my side Protecting me When I feel like crashing down You seem to be around There you are You're not that far cuz**

**Whenever, whereever baby You'll protect me No matter what Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go Protecting me**

**You listen to me when I speak out loud and you You know right when my heart's been bent When my lifes tumbling around You take me off the ground You tell me everythings ok**

**Whenever, whereever baby You'll protect me No matter what Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go You'll never let me go You'll never let me go You'll never let me go **

**When its my turn(My turn) To help you out (Help you out) I gladly lift you up without a doubt**

**(Whenever) Whenever, whereever baby You'll protect me No matter what Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go) (Whenever) Whenever, whereever baby I'll protect you No matter what Hold you tight, with all my might And I'll never let you go (Let you go)**

**You, you're always there for me When I need you most Day and night you're by my side Protecting me (echo 3x) Protecting me (echo 3x)**

**(Aly & Aj)**

**I can be tough, I can be strong But with you, it's not like that at all There's a girl that gives a shit Behind this wall, you just walk through it And I remember all those crazy things you said You left them running though my head You're always there, you're everywhere But right now I wish you were here All those crazy things we did Didn't think about it, just went with it You're always there, you're everywhere But right now I wish you were here**

**Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you here, here, here I wish you were here Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you near, near, near I wish you were here**

**I love the way you are It's who I am, don't have to try hard We always say, say it like it is And the truth is that I really miss All those crazy things you said You left them running though my head You're always there, you're everywhere But right now I wish you were here All those crazy things we did Didn't think about it, just went with it You're always there, you're everywhere But right now I wish you were here**

**Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you here, here, here I wish you were here Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you near, near, near I wish you were here**

**No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know That I never wanna let go, let go, oh, oh No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know That I never wanna let go, let go, let go, let go Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go Let go, let go, let go**

**Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you here, here, here I wish you were here Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you near, near, near I wish you were here Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you here, here, here I wish you were here Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you near, near, near I wish you were here**

**(Avril Lagvine)**

**Amu looked at the clock and went to bed. The next day she went to the music class and singed her songs. Her charas were astounded when they heard her sing her songs. Her teacher gave her a b for the number of songs but an A+ for her voice. She left the class room and walked home from downtown Tokyo. On her way home she saw a store full of blue clothing and went in. She bought black pants with blue spades on the pockets and a blue short self shirt. Amu went home and went to sleep.**

**The next morning her and her family were going on a picnic. She put on her outfit and grabbed her mothers blue art hat that looked like Miki's the Lock glowed again. The top heart turned blue. "Well that me." Miki said and smiled. They went on their picnic and they all had a great time. Amu came home tried from playing with her little sister Ami. Now she had 2 more to go so next one was Suu.**


	7. Chapter 7

Amu went to school and talked with Rima and Yaya. They had a good lunch. She had heard from Yaya that there is a cooking class on the top floor. Amu decided to look at it after school. The last bell ringed for the day and Amu went to the top floor. The teacher was asking her when she came in. "Why are you here class is Tuesday-Thursday?" "Well I was hoping to sign up." Amu replied. "Oh ok." The teacher handed her the sign in sheet. And Amu went home. When Amu got home the house was a wreck. So Amu decided to clean it up. Her parents got home 5 minutes after she was done. They saw the whole house sparkling spotless. Amu went to sleep. The next day after school she went to cooking class. The teacher told her to read the cook book and pick out a dinner plate. So Amu picked out the fish, shrimp, and scallops alfredo. So the teacher said "You have 2 weeks to remember the recipe and make sure it taste good." Amu nodded her head and wrote down the ingredients and went to the store. Amu came home with a lot of bags of fish shrimp and scallops and other things. She went into the kitchen and started her cooking skills. When she got down she tasted and it tasted sour. So over the next 2 days she tried again. After those 2 days the taste became to sweet. Amu sighed and tried again. The next 3 days she got it right. Now it was with out the book. So tried the plate with out the book for the next day. The plate tasted different so she looked at the book to see what she got wrong she got 5 things wrong so she tried again, then again, then again. On the 11th day of trying without book she got it right. So she decide to read of the instructions over and over again for the next for days. On the day of the test Amu was nervous. "Don't worry Desu" Suu said. Amu started her plate. She looked over and over again at the oven hoping I wont burn. When she was done with her plate she gave it to the teacher the teacher tasted. "MMMMM…. Its good A" Amu was happy and went home. She got home and saw her mother bought her a out fit. It was a light green dress that had dark green buttons down the middle of it. Amu was happy and went upstairs to sleep. The next morning she was going to her grandmother place for lunch. Amu put on the out fit and the Lock glowed again. The left heart (from your view) turned green. "That's me desu" Suu said. They went to grandmothers and she talked about the artifacts that she got from Egypt. Amu was happy that her grandmother was happy. Luna rubbed against Amu. Amu picked her up and started walking home. Amu got home changed and went to bed. She had one more left. Dia.


	8. Chapter 8

Amu went to school and saw a little girl crying. "Hey why are you crying?" Amu asked her. "Because my friends think I'm too shy and I don't want to be." Amu looked at her. "Well you should try. You can try speaking your mind in your own words even if they do sound shy at least your speaking whats on your mind." The little girl looked at her and nodded her head. Amu went to her class normally. At lunch she was with Tadase when the girl came up to her. "Thank Onee -Chan. I did what you said and they said at least your getting over your shyness." Amu smiled. "So I made something for you." She held out a yellow dress with spaghetti straps and gold scroll work. "Thank you." Amu replied. She took the dress and went back to her conversation with Tadase. She got home and tried on the outfit to see if it fit and it did. The last heart on the Lock glowed and turned yellow. "And that me." Dia said. The charas went out the room and went to Amis room to play for a while. Luna came out and her body lifted into the air. "Luna whats happening?" Then a bright light came from Luna turning her into…


	9. Chapter 9

"Amu ~ Nya" Said the pink chara that looked like Yoru. "Luna…?" "yeah." "What just happened?" Amu yelled. "Well ~Nya. Maybe because you found who you really are but…" "But what?" Amu looked at her confused. "But… The reason why I came to you is because you were heart broken. ~Nya" Luna said looking Amu in the eyes. "That's ridiculous. Why would I-" Amu thought about the time when she wanted Ikuto to pick on her. 'Am I heart broken because… Ikuto's gone?' She thought. "Whatever I'm going to sleep." Amu got changed and went to sleep.

The next day was a disaster. Well Rikkia was able to transform with her chara. "I'm tired." She laid on the bed but she felt something under the covers. She lifted the covers. "Yo" "Ahhhh! Why are you here?" Amu screamed. "What? You didn't hear from Utau? I'm back in Japan temporarily for some paper work or something." Ikuto explained. "You see ~Nya" "Back temporarily? So you'll be leaving again." Amu said clamly. "That's not what I meant. Why are you in my room?" Amu got mad again. "Amu chan. This is bad." Her charas said "What?" Amu questioned. "Amu chan I'm coming in." Said her mother. "Wait a second." Said Amu. Amu pushed Ikuto into the closet. "Hey! Listen to-" "be quiet" She went to the

door "What is it, Mom?" "Where's Ikuto-Kun? After I told him you hadn't come home yet and he said he'd come back, I let him up to your room, but…" "You let him in here?" Amu asked. "Yes she did." "Ikuto-kun, what are you doing in there?" Her mother asked. "I just thought I'd surprise her…" Ikuto explained. "Aw, it looks like you're actually a kid at heart…Anyway take your time." Her mother said leaving. "I told you to listen to me…" "We didn't sneak in or anything ~Nya" "I couldn't betray your mother's trust, after all." Ikuto said. "Sorry" Amu said. 'I guess I just wanted you to be a secret and to let you stay.' Amu thought. "Hey would you come out with me for a bit?" Ikuto asked.

They went to the merry go round. "Easter bought this place did you know?" Amu asked. Ikuto didn't say anything. Amu waited for a reply. "Okay Lets go have fun somewhere." Ikuto said dragging Amu onto the merry go round. "And why the merry go round?" Amu asked. "Because the coffee cups are too small." Ikuto said. "Not that! Why on the same horse? And wait, this is even smaller!" "Just playing Prince is all. Like this…

Wait… I'm not really a Prince character…" How should I know? Whatever, get away!" The charas talked. Amu fell off Ikuto grabbed her. "Sheesh, you're such a troublesome princess." Amu blushed when she remembered the saying of Bomani when he called her princess. 'Is Ikuto… Bomani?' She thought. She looked the other way. "Tadase-kun? Uh, Ikuto forced me to!" Amu explained. "Silly what are you getting so up worked about? Tadase was…" "Quiet!" "Amu-chan…" "What!" Amu covered her mouth. "Ikuto-niisan invited me here as well." "Oh.." Amu said. "You really don't listen to people, you know that?" Ikuto said to Amu. The charas spoke again while Luna was able to turn to cat to chara Meowed.

"Ikuto-niisan… is your paperwork finished?" Tadase asked. "Yeah" "So what kind of paperwork are you talking about?" Amu asked Ikuto. "I've joined an orchestra." "An orchestra?" Ikuto explained. "it's the orchestra that used to take care of my old man. They invited me, saying they didn't mind me being an apprentice." "I see" Amu said. "Where are they?" she asked. "They don't have any fixed base of operations. They go where the wind takes them. They're people traveling and performing around the world." "When do you leave?" Amu asked hoping that he would stay for a while. "The tour will start soon. I leave tomorrow. I wont be returning to Japan for now." Ikuto replied. Amu looked down sad. He looked at her. Amu knew that look. "You're leaving already?" Ikuto poked her in the head. "hurry up and grow up." Ikuto said. "Huh! What are you talking about?" Ikuto sighed.

Amu was sad she looked down again and closed her eyes. She gasped. Amu saw that same vision again. Ikuto's dead face. "No! NO! Stop it!" Amu screamed. "Amu whats wrong?" Ikuto asked "Amu-chan?" Amu looked up and looked at Ikuto. Amu was crying. "Its nothing.. Really…" The charas came up to her. "Desu" "Amu-chan" She didn't want to hear anything until. "Meow" 'Amu' Amu looked at Luna. "That cat said "Amu" ~Nya". Yoru said.

"Meow, Meow, Meow" 'If you love him tell him.' "Yoru what did the cat say?" "I have no idea she was talking in a different language ~Nya" "I… I don't know how. I guess I'm not ready yet. Or I don't know what to say." Amu said to Luna. "Amu?" Ikuto looked at her. Her eyes in the form of a cat. Amu picked up Luna got up and walked off. "Ikuto please be in touch with us ok." Amu said smiling. Ikuto didn't understand. "Ok" he said nodding. Amu went home with her charas. Amu suddenly fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day she woke up crying. 'Ikuto's gone again' She said to her self. Amu knew her charas were asleep she grabbed Luna and went to a park. "OK Luna lets see if we can transform. " "Ok ~Nya" "My heart Unlock" They transformed. Amu went to a store close by and saw her self she was 5'6, long pink straight hair to her lower back, her eyes in a sex look, her breast in the size of 36D. She was wearing a school outfit, a white long selve shirt that buttons, a jacket that looks likes Ikuto but pink not blue, black skirt with a pink line at the bottom, fishnet pantyhouse, and 2 inch high heel shoes. "Amu~Nya" Luna said. "Luna? You are suppose to be inside of me." "I think this is chara change not transformation. ~Nya" Amu looked around she was in a jewelry store she was the only one there. Then…

Suddenly 3 robbers came in and the other woman screamed and fainted. "Amu?" Amu got mad. "Why are a couple of low lives come in here to steal a jewelry store? It's a purrrfect idea" They started shooting. Amu got out of the way jumping like a cat. She got down and kicked out one guy. And flipped over and flexible like a cat. The other 2 kept shooting. She went under one sexy and kneed him in the crouch. She did a high side kick and knocked out the other. The woman was waking up. "You better call the police. "Amu said to her. The woman nodded. Amu left and went back to her 11 year old self. "That was AWESOME!" Luna smiled. She went back home smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Months went by and Amu did her cat reflexes and stopped bad guys from taking over Tokyo. She was happy but her heart ached. So one day…

"Luna lets go to Europe." Luna knew why. "OK ~Nya" Amu packed her bags in the middle of the night. She left her charas a note 'I'm going to Europe bye. ~Amu' Amu got on the plane and went to Europe.

Her charas woke up and saw the note. They went to school and told the others. Tadase asked Utau if they can get plane tickets to Europe. Utau gave them tickets and went with them. Amu was in France and looked around. She saw clothes, food, instruments and… She saw a violin shop. She missed Ikuto badly. Amu kept looking around. She got hungry and went into a shop. Good thing she had grandma gave her a credit card with lots of cash on it. Utau, Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, and Yaya. Got off the plane in France and went around to the park. They heard a violin and they went closer to the sound. "Ikuto!" They all said at once. Ikuto stopped playing and looked at them.

Amu got down eating and went around the town. She saw a store and went in it. They was a manager in there saying. I need a young woman who can sing. Amu raised her hand "I can sing." The manager looked at her. "Ok lets here you sing" The manager sat down. Amu said "This song I wrote is called "I wish you were here"" Amu began to sing.

I can be tough, I can be strong  
But with you, it's not like that at all  
There's a girl that gives a shit  
Behind this wall, you just walk through it

And I remember all those crazy things you said  
You left them running though my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here

I love the way you are  
It's who I am, don't have to try hard  
We always say, say it like it is  
And the truth is that I really miss

All those crazy things you said  
You left them running though my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere But right now I wish you were here

All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here

No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go, let go, oh, oh  
No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know

That I never wanna let go, let go, let go, let go  
Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go  
Let go, let go, let go

Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here

Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here  
(Avril Lagvine)

The manager clapped. "That was amazing. Whats your name?" Amu knew a name. "Hinomori Emu." "Well Emu my name is Yoya. And I am your manager." Yoya led Amu out of the store. Amu saw her dark red hiar swaying back and forth. Amu got into her car and off to the studio. Amu got there with Yoya. "Wow ~Nya" Luna went. They went inside. "So Emu do you have any other songs?" "Yes I do and I am good at writing more if that's what you want." "Good lets get started." She placed Amu in the recording room and she started to sing.


	12. Chapter 12

Ikuto looked at them. "What are you guys doing here?" Tadase answered "Amu's in Europe." "What?" Ikuto was surprised and scared she might have been kidnapped. "Listen lets go get something to eat and talk about how we are going to do this." Utau said. They went into a restaurant. There were radios on the tables. They all ordered their food and waited it to be ready. Yaya decided to mess with the radio. Utau told her to stop until.. "Wait go back!" Miki said. It was on a song.

Maybe I'm wrong, you decide  
Should've been strong, yeah, I lied  
Nobody gets me like you

Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I know what you meant?  
There was nothing to compare to

There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I know how I feel about you

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
'Cos I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

All that it takes, one more chance  
Don't let our last kiss be our last  
I'm outta my mind just to show you

I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us  
'Cos I know how I feel about you

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
'Cos I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

Not a day pass me by  
Not a day pass me by  
When I don't think about you

And there's no moving on  
'Cos I know you're the one  
And I can't be without you

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
'Cos I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
'Cos I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now  
But I know how I feel about you know  
Yeah, I know how I feel about you now  
(Miranda Cosgrove)

When the song ended. "That's Amu's song!"

Well that was a song by Hinimori Emu down at the only station in Paris, France. They looked at each other and ran to the radio station. "That was amazing ~Nya." Luna said smiling. "Well Emu just come back tomorrow and do another song." Yoya said. "Ill try if I can find a place to stay." " You don't have a place to stay then you can stay here there is a room up stairs." "Really I can stay here?" "yes you can." Yoya said. "Thank you Yoya." Amu went up stairs. There was a knock at the door Ikuto and the others were there. "We need to speak to the girl who just did a song." "I'm sorry but she's not here she just left." Yoya lied. She thought this man wanted her for something. "Please tell me where she went?" Ikuto said begging. "She went that way." She pointed to her right. "Thank you." "Come on Ikuto." Yoya closed the door. Amu came back down stairs. "I can't wait to see Ikuto." Yoya looked at her. 'She will see him again if it is fate' Yoya said to her self. It was getting late and Amu went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Amu woke up got dressed and went outside. She was looking for violin shops asking them if they have seen Ikuto. They all said no. Every last shop said no. It took hours finding all the shops in Paris France. She went back to the studio and did her song.

(Do your thang honey)

I could feel it from the start  
Couldn't stand to be apart  
Something ?bout you caught my eye  
Something moved me deep inside

I don't know what you did boy but you had it  
And I've been hooked ever since

I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends  
Told the others, my lovers from past and present tense  
That every time I see you everything starts making sense

(Do your thang honey)

Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass

Ain't no other man, it's true  
Ain't no other man but you

Never thought I'd be alright, no no no  
?Til you came and changed my life, yeah yeah yeah  
What was cloudy now is clear, yeah yeah  
You're the light that I needed

You got what I want boy and I want it  
So keep on givin' it up

So tell your mother, your brother, your sister and your friends  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense  
?Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's

Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass

Ain't no other man, it's true  
Ain't no other man but you

(Break it down now)

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other other  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other lover  
Ain't no other, I-I-I need no other  
Ain't no other man but you

You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test

Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass

Ain't no other man, it's true  
Ain't no other man but you  
And now I'm telling you  
Said ain't no other man but you!

Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass

Ain't no other man, it's true  
Ain't no other man but you  
(Christina A.)

Amu went to sleep after that. Ikuto looked for Amu long and hard. Never

stop, never sleep, never eat. Amu woke up the next morning and did her next song.

I can be tough, I can be strong  
But with you, it's not like that at all  
There's a girl that gives a shit  
Behind this wall, you just walk through it

And I remember all those crazy things you said  
You left them running though my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here

I love the way you are  
It's who I am, don't have to try hard  
We always say, say it like it is  
And the truth is that I really miss

All those crazy things you said  
You left them running though my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn

What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here

No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go, let go, oh, oh  
No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go, let go, let go, let go  
Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go  
Let go, let go, let go

Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here

Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here

Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here  
(Avril Lagvine)

Amu went out the door with Yoya and had some lunch. As they were walking by Amu heard a crash in a closed shop. Amu went in. She saw 2 robbers stilling beautiful clothes she got near them. They saw her and started shooting. Yoya called the cops. When they got there the 2 robbers were on the floor. Yoya was so worried for Amu. They went home and Amu told her that she had to.


	14. Chapter 14

Amu went up stairs and cried. "I wish Ikuto was here." She cried her self to sleep. "Amu~Nya." Luna said falling asleep.

Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteriu no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenat kedo  
Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku  
(How long has it been since I fell in love with you?  
My feelings only increase  
Will you notice them?  
Even though I've never once put them into words.  
Like the snow, they just  
Quietly keep accumulating.)

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Namida tomaranai  
Konnan ja Kimi no koto  
Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo  
(Hold me tight- if this is how it feels  
I didn't want to know  
What it was like to be in love with someone  
I love you- my tears won't stop  
And so I wish  
That I had never met you.)

Kimi wo its made smuttier no kaNA?  
Tameiki ga mado GARASU Kumoraseta  
Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU de  
Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?  
(How long will I be thinking of you?  
My sighs fogged up the window glass  
Can a candle flams  
Still melt my trembling heart?)

Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku  
Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo  
Samukunai youni to  
I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi  
Amikake no Kono MAFURAA  
Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo  
(Hold me tight, tight enough to break me  
So that even in an icy wind or a blizzard  
I won't feel cold  
I miss you- every time I think of you  
Tonight, too, I hold  
This half-finished muffler, all alone.)

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara  
Kimi he to Suzuki kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?  
(If there was an eternally falling snow  
Could it hide my feelings for you?)

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Mune ni komiageru  
Fuyuzora no sakebitai  
Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo  
( Hold me tight- if this is how it feels  
I didn't want to know  
What it was like to be in love with someone  
I love you- the feeling wells up in my chest  
I want to shout to the wintery sky  
"I want to see you right now".)  
(Full Moon Wo Sagashite)

When Amu was done Yoya was crying. It was a heart filling song. Amu went out to get a breather. She walked down the street and heard her song being played on the radio. Then the sound of sirens came. It was up ahead. She went after it. "IKUTO!"


	15. Chapter 15

Amu knew that voice. Utau. Amu ran into the crowd. Amu saw Ikuto being lifted into the van. He looked pale and sick. Amu got on top of the truck and drove it to the hospital. Amu sneaked into his room. She heard that he passed out from not sleeping and not eating. "This is all my fault." Amu began to cry. "I'm so sorry Ikuto." She cried harder. Yoru was in the other room talking to Utau. "I admit I love you." Amu finally said. Luna was glowing again. There stood a 13 year old girl with black long hair and cat green eyes. "You did it Amu." Amu smiled. Suddenly a portal opened. "That must be my way home." Luna said she started walking. "Oh yeah Amu after midnight you will change back into your original form." Luna smiled and disappeared. Ikuto started to wake up. 'What the… Amu… No Amu is 11 not 16... She lookes like she can be her twin though.' Ikuto thought. "Who are you?" Amu smiled. "I'm a friend and you are going to be fine." "Where is Amu?" Amu answered "She is fine. You will see her later." "No, now." Ikuto demanded. "I'm sorry but you are going to have to rest now." Ikuto finally gave in and fell back to sleep.

Hours went by and Amu turned to her normal self. She entered the hospital and saw Utau and the others there. They all asked "Where were you?" and other questions. Amu answered "I was with my grandmother." They all sat down and talked some more. When the others turned there heads Amu sneaked into the door. Amu looked at Ikuto. She caressed his cheek. In her sweetest voice she said "Ikuto, Ikuto wake up. It's me Amu." Ikuto slowly opened his eyes. "Amu… AMU!" He jolted up and grabbed her. He started to cry. "Don't ever run away again." Amu knew he was upset. She replied "Ok Ikuto." The others came in and started talking with Ikuto.

The morning came. They all went on a plane back to Japan. Ran, Miki, Dia, and Suu all asked Amu. "Were you ok?" She answered "Yes". Her charas turned around to follow the others. Amu turned to see Ikuto leaving. "Ikuto!" Ikuto turned around. "Ikuto listen… I'll race you. I'm sure you'll find your father. And I'll find the person I want to be. So we'll see… who gets there first." Ikuto smiled and replied "I wanted to tell you something too" "What?" "I've already given up. Because… I love you." "Huh?" Ikuto leaned in and kissed Amu near her lips. "What are you doing?" Amu said blushing. "You know you have to understand… I don't like you at all! There's no way!" 'I'm lieing to myself .' "Then I will challenge you." Ikuto said leaning face to face with her. "I'll make you love me back. So be prepared." 'I do love you. Its just I can't say it in your face at least not yet.' Amu thought. All the other guys were cheering for him. Amu just stood blushing. She snapped out of it when she saw Ikuto going through the detector. "You better keep in touch with me, Ikuto!" Amu yelled back. She saw him turn and smile. She was blushing again. She knew that smile. It's a 'So you will miss me?' smile. Amu turned around and left.


	16. Chapter 16

( 6 years later)  
Amu was turning 17 years old today. The others were planning a surprise party. She looked like the older version of her self when she changed with Luna. Well Ran was gone. Amu found out that she wanted be healthy and always cheering for others. Miki was gone. She found out that she wanted to express her feelings through art and music. Suu was gone. Found out that she wanted to be a great mother and loving wife. Dia was the only one left. Amu wondered why. When she got home "Surprise!" They all yelled. Amu was shocked to see everyone there. She saw cake and decorations. They gave her gifts and cards. She had a great time. 'If only Ikuto was here.' She thought. Amu went outside and smiled a loving one. Dia started to glow. "You found your happiness Amu." Amu knew that this was the last time she will see Dia. "Bye Amu." She disappeared. Amu went back inside and had a great time. Soon all the boys left so the girls can have a private talk. Her mother and father left with Ami to a hotel. The girls gave her a extra gift. Yaya gave her cat ears and a cat tail. Then Yaya left. Rikkia gave her a collar with a pink bell on it attached to a black ribbon. Then she left. Rima and Utau gave her a gift at the same time. It was a leather black booty short with pink lines on the side and a leather bra outlined in pink. Rima left. Utau made Amu try it on. "Amu you look so sexy." "Thanks Utau." Amu said looking in the bathroom mirror across from her room. "Now my real present." Utau said grinning. She grabbed Amu and threw her in her room and left the house. "What the hell Utau?" She heard a knock on the balcony door. 'Think god I put curtains on there.' Amu grabbed her robe and answered. She saw…

"Ikuto" She opened the door. "Hey Amu." They hugged each other and went to the bed. "I see you have changed. very much." "HAHAHA very funny Ikuto" Amu replied. They talked and he found his father. Amu was happy that he did. Amu looked down. 'I'm going to say it.' "Ikuto…" "So Amu have you fallin in love with anyone like Tadase?" "Yes I have." Ikuto looked down. "Oh I see you did fall in love with him." "No Ikuto I meant yes I have fallin for someone." "Who?" Amu grabbed his face and finally said. "You, Ikuto. I love you, Ikuto." Ikuto was speachless that he crashed his lips into hers.


	17. Chapter 17 Lemon

She held on to him tightly, never to let him go. He skillfully took off her robe with out her noticing. When he reached up for air, Ikuto saw what she was wearing. Amu looked down and blushed covering herself up. "Utau gave me the outfit, then you came in here. So I didn't have time to change." Amu explained covering her face from embarrassment. Ikuto smirked as always. He slowly kissed her upper chest near her neck. She moaned softly. Ikuto reached to move her hands and the pillow that she covered her face with. "Amu, there is no need to be embarrassed. Theres no one here except me." Ikuto told her. "That's not it. Its embarrassing because it is you." Amu explained. He was surprised but happy. He whispered in her ear. "I will do something more embarrassing." Ikuto quickly undid her bra and sucked her nipples. "Ahhhhhh" Amu moaned. Moving her hands from the pillow. He moved the pillow and French kissed her. Ikuto tasted the chocolate cake that she had early. He lifted her head. "Chocolate?" Amu gasped. "Utau. She knew you were coming and set me up." "Oh well." Ikuto said smirking. He kissed her lightly all the way down to the top of her shorts. Amu got up and took off his shirt. She slowly kissed his chest, his abs, his nipples. He shivered. Ikuto pushed her on the bed again. He passionately kissed her. Amu put her hands through his hair. In the process he slowly put his hands through her shorts. They paused for air. He fingered her suddenly. Amu screamed. He smirked. "Ikuto!…. Ahhhhh…. Mmmmmmm." Amu went. Ikuto pulled her shorts off and saw her sweet wet pussy. He bent down and slowly licked at it. "AHHHHHHH!…" Amu screamed with pleasure. He kept licking sucking her clit. She wanted more and pushed his head into her pussy. Ikuto teased her some more.

Amu pushed him and undid his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. She suddenly saw his big dick with a hard on. She slowly licked it. Ikuto quietly moaned. Possibly hoping she wouldn't hear it. Amu heard his moaned and licked some more. Ikuto tried not to moan. She put his dick into her mouth. "Ohhh…" Ikuto went and looked at her. She sucked and sucked while with an innocent face. He knew why she was doing this. It was payback from making her blush all the time. He tried not to give in but her mouth felt so good around his manhood. He gave in. "Amu….." His face flushed. Amu looked at him and kissed his cheek. She backed away, laid on the pillow and spread her legs with her arms out to hold him and eyes looking straight at him with lust in her eyes, Ikuto knew what she wanted and slowly came up to her. He set himself between her legs, her arms around him, and eyes looking into each other. She quietly said. "Move…" "As you wish Amu." Amu knew it then. "Ikuto-" He went in quickly. "AHHHHHHHH! IKUTO!" She screamed it hurt but felt weird. He slowly moved helping her get used to the feeling. Amu kept crying until he hit a certain spot. "Ohh…" She went. Ikuto went at regular speed. "Ohhhhh… Ikuto… more…" He went faster hitting her g-spot. She was close to cumming by the way her walls were tightening around his man hood. He went a little faster. "AMU!" "IKUTO!" They went and cum.


	18. Chapter 18 small lemon

3 Years Later

Amu was wearing a light pink dress (it looks like the one that Princess Odette got married into from the movie The Swan Princess.) Amu looked down the aisle and slowly walked with her father. Who was really upset. She saw Ikuto there in black pants and a dark blue shirt. (Like the one in Shugo Chara Party episode 10). She got up there. Ikuto looked at her as she looked at him. "Ikuto do you take this woman as your faithful and loving wife?" "Yes." "Amu do you take this man as your faithful and loving husband?" "Yes." "The rings please." Ikuto gave her, her ring as Amu his. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Ikuto waited for Amu to kiss him. "Kiss me Ikuto." Amu quietly said. "As you wish princess." Ikuto kissed her. Everyone cheered for them. They went out to the limo and left to their honeymoon.

(small lemon)

"Ikuto!" Amu moaned as Ikuto entered her on the bed. He moved making her moan as well. "OHHH… AHHH…IKUTO!" Amu moaned and moaned driving him crazy with lust, desire, and love. He moved more. Ikuto kept hitting her g spot like there was no tomorrow. She squeezed and squeezed around his manhood. He wasn't ready. "Ikuto!….. By the gods….." Amu moaned. She started to squeeze tightly. "Amu…" "IKUTO!" "AMU!" They cum and laid on the bed terribly tired.

(End)


	19. Chapter 19

1 Year Later  
Amu was at home rocking in a chair singing.  
"As the waves row low,  
And the waves row high,  
And so it goes,  
Under a bright blue endless sky,  
(Ikuto came in and stand next to her)  
Waves try to measure,  
The days that we treasure,  
(She put a baby into the baby bed. Light Purple hair and Purple blue eyes.)  
Wave hello, And wave Goodbye"

Amu and Ikuto left the room. "Goodnight Caity."

The End ~Nya

Egypt Series.  
1.) The Love of Bastest and Bes (Sahara and Adreth)  
2.) Princess Emu is the new Catwoman (Amu and Ikuto)  
3.) The Black Cat Thief (Caity and Train)  
4.) The Nine Lives of Luna Bay (Luna and Alek)  
5.) The Cat Returns: New Love ( Kathleen and Baron)


End file.
